Ike/Supports
With Titania C Support *'Titania:' Hey, Ike. Training? *'Ike:' Yeah. You too, huh? Hey, do you want to spar? I learn a lot when we team up. *'Titania:' Really? I'm glad to hear that. I thought you no longer needed my lessons. *'Ike:' What are you talking about? You're the one who put the finishing touches on what swordsmanship I inherited from my father. *'Titania:' Hmm. I'm honored to hear you say so. *'Ike:' I mean it. *'Titania:' But the talent you inherited from your father is one of a kind. I want you to cherish it. *'Ike:' Huh... Hey, Titania? When did you meet my father? You used to be a Crimean knight, right? *'Titania:' That's right... But it's a long story, and we need to train! Get ready! Focus! *'Ike:' Fine... B Support *'Ike:' Do you have a moment, Titania? *'Titania:' Ike! How can I help you? *'Ike:' Remember what we talked about the other day? About when you met my father? *'Titania:' Um... Yeah... That... *'Ike:' I know you don't want to talk about it, so I won't force you or anything. *'Titania:' It's not like I don't want to. It's just... It's hard to talk about my past. Still... You deserve to know as much about your father as possible... All right, I'll tell you. *'Ike:' Great! *'Titania:' When I was a Crimean knight, I entered an officer exchange program and was sent to Gallia. Where your father was. On my first day, they held a joint training session in the royal hall. That's where I saw Commander Greil's might for the first time. He took on wave after wave of knights and defeated them like they were children. His swordsmanship was brilliant... The other knights barely had time to lift their weapons before Commander Greil had them on the ground. He was the mightiest warrior I had ever seen. My body... trembled at the thought of it. *'Ike:' Whoa. *'Titania:' I tried to cross swords with him, but he was so far out of my league... Ha! It was laughable! But I asked him to train me, and he agreed. After that, whenever we had a spare hour, we would meet and spar. We soon grew close, and after a few weeks, he invited me to his home. That's when I saw you. *'Ike:' Me? *'Titania:' Yes. You were sleeping in your mother's arms, and she was smiling. You were adorable. The Commander looked at you with such kind eyes... I saw a different person than the man who wielded a sword. *'Ike:' I see. A Support *'Ike:' Titania? I wish to thank you. *'Titania:' W-what? What's with all the formality? *'Ike:' There's no guarantee that any of us will see tomorrow, and I want to tell you this while it's still in my head. Will you listen? *'Titania:' Um... All right, but...what's with you? And what have I done to deserve your thanks? *'Ike:' You have done much. You helped my father build this company. He had lost his wife and had two young children to care for... I wish to thank you for that. *'Titania:' ...Oh, Ike... *'Ike:' I've taken everything in my life for granted, and it was all possible because of you. My thanks is far too late in coming. *'Titania:' It's not necessary, Ike. What I did, I did because-- *'Ike:' You loved him. Didn't you? *'Titania:' ...!!! ...Um... *'Ike:' Perhaps I'm wrong. Regardless... I stand here alive today because of you. And I still want to thank you for it. Had you not lent a helping hand, I would most likely be dead. And my father's life cut short as well. You helped to keep him alive until the Black Knight brought him down... You made his final years happy. Thank you. *'Titania:' Oh, Ike... ...I don't... ...Sniff... ...Sniff... ...Sniff... *'Ike:' Unlike my father, I lack both experience and strength, but... I'm learning. Please, keep aiding and supporting me. Please... *'Titania:' ...Sniff... Of course... Of course I will, Ike. With Oscar C Support *'Ike:' Hey, Oscar, can you spar with me for a sec... Wait! Where are you going? *'Oscar:' Sorry, Ike! No time! I have to prepare the evening meal today. *'Ike:' You? Where's Mist? *'Oscar:' She's off practicing with her staff. It's been a while since I cooked. I hope I haven't lost my touch. *'Ike:' I haven't had one of your suppers in ages! I'm looking forward to it. *'Oscar:' Really? *'Ike:' Yeah, of course! You're a great cook! Why do you ask? *'Oscar:' Well... I never knew that. Mist, Shinon, and Rhys were the only ones who ever commented on the subtle spices and flavors that I use... I mean, my brothers are used to my cooking, and Soren hates everything. I think he'd stop eating if he could... Sure, Commander Greil, Titania, Gatrie, and you ate everything on the plate. But... I feel like you'd eat anything. *'Ike:' Oscar, I didn't just shovel the food into my mouth. I enjoyed it! I really did! Remember the first day that Mist took over your cooking duties? Just thinking about it makes me ill... Ha! Even my father was having trouble choking it down! But I think Mist is finally starting to get the hang of it. *'Oscar:' Just like you're training to improve your swordsmanship, Mist is training to improve her culinary skills. You should give her more support. Hearing someone say "Delicious!" is the best encouragement a cook can get. *'Ike:' I see... Then I'll make sure to say "Delicious!" from now on. *'Oscar:' Ha ha! Thanks. B Support *'Oscar:' How's it going, Ike? *'Ike:' Oh, hey, Oscar. I'm fine... Actually, I'm kind of worried about something. *'Oscar:' Can I help? *'Ike:' Well, I was trying to figure out how we should fight the laguz bird tribes. *'Oscar:' That's odd... I was just thinking about the same thing. When they turn into their true selves, we are forced into a kind of battle that is difficult for us. *'Ike:' You're right about that. The laguz are so strong. I've even seen them shatter boulders with a single blow. I feel like our weak points are as visible as a lit torch for the bird tribes. What's more, my sword is useless if they take to the sky... *'Oscar:' My advice is to keep engaging them. The more we fight, the more we learn. Of course, it won't be easy. *'Ike:' No, but I'm sure we can do it. That's a good idea! Thanks. *'Oscar:' Ah... Well...sure. You're pretty amazing, Ike. You know that? *'Ike:' Hey, come on now. You're the guy with all the experience and talent. *'Oscar:' Everything I have accomplished comes from hard work and practice. You're the son of Commander Greil. You have...natural talent. I'd follow you anywhere. *'Ike:' Uh...wow. Thanks, Oscar... A Support *'Oscar:' Ike. *'Ike:' Oscar? What is it? *'Oscar:' ...Are you well, Ike? *'Ike:' Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Why? Did I worry you? *'Oscar:' No, no. It's nothing that you did. It's just that...our battles are intensifying. I never imagined that we'd be involved in clashes of this magnitude. *'Ike:' You're right. Ever since my father died, it's been one kind of chaos after another. It's a real challenge. *'Oscar:' So... How are you doing? Well, I mean... are you as well as can be expected? Is there anything I can do? *'Ike:' Ah, Oscar. I give you enough grief as is. Just stick with your helplessly green commander. That's all I ask. *'Oscar:' Ike... *'Ike:' Will you continue to believe in me? *'Oscar:' Yes, of course! As Commander Greil said, we are family. This is my home. I will support you to the end. *'Ike:' Listen... I have an urge for your cooking. Think you can give Mist a hand tonight? *'Oscar:' Ha! You don't have to ask me twice! I'll put all of my culinary skills to work. I hope you're hungry! With Soren C Support *'Soren:' So that's how much we spent... Supplies are running low. We need dried meat, fresh fruit... Ike? Are you listening? *'Ike:' Huh? Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. *'Soren:' I would have never guessed. *'Ike:' Sorry, Soren. Look, could you run the report by me again? *'Soren:' You're tired, Ike. You need rest. Go find a cot somewhere. *'Ike:' You can tell? *'Soren:' Of course. When you're not feeling well, your left eye twitches. *'Ike:' That's...odd. I never noticed. *'Soren:' Get some sleep. I can manage things for a few hours. *'Ike:' Well, I am pretty beat... *'Soren:' Go. *'Ike:' You know, Soren? You're not nearly as insensitive as the others say. Deep down, you're a big softie. *'Soren:' Excuse me? *'Ike:' Oh, nothing. I'm going. *'Soren:' Mmm. Don't let the bedbugs bite. B Support *'Soren:' ... *'Ike:' Do you have a second, Soren? *'Soren:' What is it, Ike? *'Ike:' What's wrong? You've been quiet and moody for days. What's going on? *'Soren:' Um... Well, it's... *'Ike:' Yes? *'Soren:' ...It's nothing. ... ...You've never worried about who you are, have you? Your family? Where you come from? *'Ike:' Who I am...? Well, not really. No. I guess I don't understand what you're getting at. I had a father and a mother. I don't remember much about her, but otherwise, no complaints. *'Soren:' It must be...nice to have loving parents. You need people to experience your childhood. To help shape the person you will become. Without an adult around to affirm and support them, a child can't know which path to take. Or who he really is. *'Ike:' Don't you have any memory of your parents? *'Soren:' No. The woman who raised me was not my birth mother. And she wasn't all that fond of me, anyway... My earliest memories are of her saying, "Why me? The world isn't fair!" or "Stay away from me, child!" No love. No affection. She took care of me out of some sense of duty that she didn't really possess. *'Ike:' ... *'Soren:' When I was about four, a nearby sage came by and asked to take me in. He said I possessed rare magical talent. I remember the day clearly. My caretaker was delighted to give me up. In fact, she seemed almost delirious with pleasure. Smiling like a madwoman as she handed me over... The sage even gave her gold as compensation. Not that it was necessary. *'Ike:' Oh, Soren... I had no idea. *'Soren:' The sage was old, and knew that death would soon come for him. His only goal was to teach his art to an apprentice. As time was short, he put me through terribly rigorous magic training. We worked day and night, without cease. I didn't even have time to think about who I really was. But it was still a better life than I had ever known. When the sage died two years later, I had acquired much magical skill. Perhaps too much for a child of my age... At any rate, once I had eaten all of the food in the sage's hovel, I left and walked for days to find help. Upon reaching civilization, I came to another grim realization... I couldn't speak. Not a word. *'Ike:' Soren... *'Soren:' Oh, I could read and write better than most of the villagers. And I could understand what they said. I just couldn't talk. I couldn't help it. The woman and the sage both used to hurl words at me. Unkind words, usually. But I never needed to answer, so-- *'Ike:' Soren! *'Soren:' Huh? Oh... I apologize, Ike. I should not have made you listen to such nonsense... *'Ike:' Soren, it's no nonsense! It's awful! It's the most terrible thing I've ever heard! Where did this happen? Was it in Begnion? *'Soren:' No... But, there's more. I haven't told you... About my parents... No, that's enough. I'm sorry. Excuse me... *'Ike:' Wait, Soren? Soren! Blast! A Support *'Ike:' Hey, Soren. *'Soren:' ... *'Ike:' I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other day, and there's something I still don't understand. You survived. You're strong. Why would you feel insecure about who you are? Tell me. Tell me everything. *'Soren:' Curse you! Why can't you leave me be?! I don't have any friends, Ike! I don't have anyone else! If I tell you and you turn on me... I... I... I don't think I can survive it. *'Ike:' That's why you have to tell me, Soren. You'll never tell anyone else. And if you don't tell anyone, you're just going to keep suffering. Look at you! You're a mess! Come on. Talk to me. *'Soren:' Ike... I... I... *'Ike:' Soren, it's me! Trust me. I don't give two figs who your parents are! I'll stand by you. *'Soren:' Ike, I...sniff... No, I won't... ..sniff...Ah, Ike... ...I'm... Branded. I'm one of the Branded. *'Ike:' A Branded? What's that? *'Soren:' It's a cross between a beorc and a laguz. Such a taboo union violates every teaching of the goddess. And of society. We are untouchables. Abominations. Condemned to a life of hatred and shunning from both races. *'Ike:' Wait, wait. Hold it a second. Let me make sure that I follow you... You're part laguz? *'Soren:' Yeah. This mark on my forehead is the proof. I learned about it while researching ancient books at the Mainal Cathedral. I always thought it was a birthmark. Others thought that it was the mark of a Spirit Charmer. *'Ike:' What's a Spirit Charmer? *'Soren:' Magic comes from interaction with spirits. If you let one into your body, it will give you tremendous power...for a price. That's why the old sage was so interested in me. He thought I had struck such a deal. But instead, I was just a filthy Branded. *'Ike:' All right. I understand. So? *'Soren:' ...What do you mean, "so?" *'Ike:' So, you have laguz blood in your veins. So, you have a mark to prove it. So... What's the problem? *'Soren:' What's the problem...? Don't you find me repugnant!? I work beside you, eat beside you. I'm nothing! I don't belong anywhere! Doesn't that sicken you? *'Ike:' No. It doesn't change anything. You're still you, Soren! You're a capable officer of our army. And my friend. We can't keep going unless you are with us. *'Soren:' ...Ike... I thought... I thought you... *'Ike:' What? *'Soren:' It was Gallia. The sage lived in Gallia. A few beorcs had settled there and... *'Ike:' Gallia? Are you saying... *'Soren:' When the sage died, no one would help me. I couldn't speak. Couldn't find food. I was dying. You were the only one who helped. You and your father. That's why you're my friend. My...only friend. With Lethe C Support *'Ike:' Hiyaaaa! Haaaaaa! Hm? Who's there? *'Lethe:' Training hard? *'Ike:' Lethe. Were you watching me? *'Lethe:' Yep. I'm curious... Our future success will depend in large part on how well you humans fight. We laguz can't afford to lag behind. *'Ike:' You always need the upper hand, eh, Lethe? *'Lethe:' Relax. It's not like I'm going to claw you in the back during a battle. There's no point in it. Besides, you humans are the only ones who use dirty tricks like that. *'Ike:' Oh, I see. So every laguz fights fair and square? *'Lethe:' Most of us. Not all. Although we know when a laguz is about to use a cheap trick. We can smell it. I can sniff out a trap from a mile away. Even in the dark. You can hide from my eyes, but not my nose. *'Ike:' Lethe? Will you teach me how to fight like a laguz? *'Lethe:' Sure, I'll take you on. But it's going to hurt! When I fight, it's with claws out. *'Ike:' Good. I look forward to it. B Support *'Lethe:' Hey. *'Ike:' Lethe. What's up? *'Lethe:' You fought pretty well the other day. Better than I expected. *'Ike:' What? Me? *'Lethe:' You see anyone else? *'Ike:' No, but... I didn't expect that from you. You laguz have such awesome natural power, I figure beorc look weak in comparison. *'Lethe:' Totally different styles of fighting. You don't have the reactions or control that we do, but you're actually kind of graceful. It must be tough to use a weapon that's not actually connected to your body. No wonder you train so much. *'Ike:' Without teeth or claws, we need our weapons to move like they're a part of us. So, yeah, that takes a lot of work. *'Lethe:' Mmm... I see. I may have to train more. Which reminds me... Do you remember our bargain? *'Ike:' Of course! Will you do it? *'Lethe:' I should ask you. Laguz training is hard. You're going to hurt. And bleed. Are you ready? *'Ike:' Let's do it! A Support *'Lethe:' Hello, Ike. *'Ike:' Hey, Lethe! You ready to punish me some more? *'Lethe:' You're taking to my training with remarkable skill. I need to keep up. *'Ike:' You think so? Wow. A compliment from Lethe... Now that's a big deal! *'Lethe:' What's that supposed to mean? You're not still holding a grudge about our first meeting, are you? *'Ike:' No, nothing like that. It's just... You're powerful, you know? If you compliment me, that means something. *'Lethe:' Bah! You give me too much credit. ...Um... Say, Ike? *'Ike:' What? *'Lethe:' When this war is over, you should... Why don't you come to Gallia? I mean, not like I care, but-- *'Ike:' Gallia? *'Lethe:' Right! Well, you could learn even more if you trained in Gallia. It's hard living for a beorc. But if you can handle it, you could take the swordsmanship that runs in your blood to another level. *'Ike:' Only if you're my sparring partner! *'Lethe:' Meh... Well, if you that's what you want... I guess I'd be all right with that. *'Ike:' Then life in Gallia may not be so bad. *'Lethe:' Oh? Well, good. It's settled then. Come see us whenever you're ready. I might even...look forward to it. *'Ike:' You have my word. With Reyson C Support *'Ike:' Reyson. *'Reyson:' Oh, Ike. What can I do for you? *'Ike:' I just came to see how things are going. How are you doing? *'Reyson:' Fine. No problems. *'Ike:' No problems? Your face tells me otherwise. *'Reyson:' Well...we herons are optimistic by nature. So it's hard for me to be on a battlefield where the air is thick with negative energy. It's.....tiring. But I'm learning to adjust. I hope you'll let me fight beside you to the bitter end. *'Ike:' As long as you take care of yourself, I have no complaints. But isn't there anything I can do to help? Maybe we could have a special supper. Certain foods tend to restore energy. *'Reyson:' That's very kind, but my diet... Heh. It's fairly limited. You know, I used to be disgusted by my thin, frail body. So one time I performed a little experiment. I got all the foods that Tibarn likes—raw meat, cold fish, insects—and ate them. I ate them all. *'Ike:' That doesn't sound good. What happened? *'Reyson:' I stared death in the face for ten days. You've never seen a laguz so green! I guess we herons are just meant to eat fruits and nuts for our entire lives. *'Ike:' ...I can't imagine. Raw meat? You must have been desperate! *'Reyson:' I wanted so much to be like Tibarn. Big body, strong wings... With those features, I felt I could march into Begnion and revenge my brothers all by myself. I got on my knees and prayed to the goddess every night. Asking her for power... But to no avail. *'Ike:' I think I know how you feel... But it's better this way. *'Reyson:' How do you figure? *'Ike:' You get sick from negative energy. Imagine if you tried to hurt someone! You'd lose your lunch! *'Reyson:' Heh. I guess you're right... At one time, I was so angry about my lack of strength, so consumed by despair, that I considered forfeiting my life... But... I'm glad that I am alive. I got to see Leanne because I am alive. *'Ike:' Huh. You surprise me, Reyson. You're stronger than you look. *'Reyson:' If you're talking spiritual strength, I think I'm the best there is! B Support *'Ike:' Reyson! *'Reyson:' I'm here, Ike. *'Reyson:' Do you wish to talk strategy? *'Ike:' Yes. Your participation in the next few battles will be critical... How are you feeling? *'Reyson:' Well...I found that the negative energy isn't so bad when I fly. Even feeling a breeze can be a huge help. I can hold up. Don't worry about me. *'Ike:' You look tired. Exhausted, even. I think I know how King Phoenicis must feel... I'm sorry for pushing you like this. *'Reyson:' Saying so is an insult. I choose to be here. *'Ike:' Look, that's not what I meant... I apologize. I know that you hate having people fuss over you. It's just-- *'Reyson:' Ike? Be quiet. If you were anyone else, I'd punch you in the nose and make you be quiet. *'Ike:' Whoa, easy, Reyson! That's not necessary! And hey... I didn't think that herons could attack. *'Reyson:' ...I know how to punch! Although... *'Ike:' Yes? *'Reyson:' I suffer more damage than my target. *'Ike:' What?! *'Reyson:' When I bashed Duke Tanas's face, he only suffered a bloody nose, but it cracked the bones in the back of my hand. *'Ike:' Holy... *'Reyson:' Indeed. *'Ike:' ...But it felt good, right? *'Reyson:' Oh, yeah. A Support *'Ike:' Reyson? How are you holding up? You look like death warmed over. *'Reyson:' I know, Ike! Believe me, I know that better than anyone. But, please. Let me do this. Let me fight to the end. *'Ike:' Well, all right. But I don't want you dropping dead the minute this war is over! *'Reyson:' My body should return to normal once the medallion settles down... Don't worry. My will is still strong. I have to confront Ashnard. I have to discover the truth. *'Ike:' I'll help you with that, Reyson. *'Reyson:' I told you not to treat me spec-- *'Ike:' And I need you to help me, too. *'Reyson:' ...R-really? *'Ike:' We each possess unique powers. If we combine our might, it will lead to victory in future battles. *'Reyson:' I see... Very well. I appreciate your help. *'Ike:' Hang in there, Reyson. The end is in sight. With Ranulf C Support *'Ranulf:' Hey, Ike. Isn't it a little late to be training? *'Ike:' I haven't had a chance to train today. I try to swing a sword every day, even if it's just for a little while. It helps me focus and keeps me calm. Plus it's good practice. Haaaa! Kyaaaaa! *'Ranulf:' I see. So your strength doesn't just come from your bloodline. It's also a result of your persistence. No wonder you grow more powerful every time I see you... Nice. Very nice... *'Ike:' Haaaaa! And one and... Hiyaaaa! *'Ranulf:' Oh, sorry. I'm interrupting you. I'll see you la-- *'Ike:' Wait. What do you want? I assume you came out here to tell me something. *'Ranulf:' Not really. I'm just being a mother cat... No matter how many times we tell you to take it easy, you're always working. I thought you might take a break if I came over and talked to you, but... I can see that you're still crazy. I'll go now. *'Ike:' You think I'm crazy? How so? *'Ranulf:' Well...a little crazy, yeah! I've never worked for a leader who's as blunt and straightforward as you. It's pretty shocking to have a commander who doesn't care what anyone thinks, no matter how powerful they are. *'Ike:' Well, that's just my style. I don't have to be like someone else, do I? *'Ranulf:' Why are you so confident? I don't get it. Normal beorc just do what people tell them and try not to make a fuss. But not you. I heard you even yelled at the apostle! *'Ike:' Yeah, that wasn't my brightest moment. *'Ranulf:' Then again, worrying about a beorc like this is definitely not normal laguz behavior. I guess I'm a fish out of water myself... Wait, did I just call myself a fish? *'Ike:' Wha--? Ha ha! You're a cat, remember!? I thought you ate fish. Ha ha ha! *'Ranulf:' Hey! I made you laugh! That's good. That's a good first step. *'Ike:' Fine, fine! I'll take a break. Um... so what do I do now? Am I supposed to drink tea or something? *'Ranulf:' Tea is good. And eat something. Oh, and maybe you should take a... catnap! Wha ha ha ha! B Support *'Ike:' Hey, Ranulf. *'Ranulf:' Hm? Oh, hey, Ike. How goes it? *'Ike:' Are you...training? *'Ranulf:' Oh yeah! I love training! I'd hate to have the hardworking general Ike leave me in his dust! *'Ike:' That's a good attitude. *'Ranulf:' Um...that was a joke, Ike. I hate training. Besides, training on two legs would be pretty useless for a laguz like me. *'Ike:' So what were you doing? It looked like stretching. *'Ranulf:' Just stretching. You know, to unwind? *'Ike:' Hm. I was hoping that it was a kind of special laguz technique that I didn't know about. *'Ranulf:' Sorry to disappoint you, but you and I aren't that different unless I change forms. As you can see. *'Ike:' I just need a tail. *'Ranulf:' Hey, a tail is a good thing to have! It's what gives us such great balance in high places. You poor beorc... I can't imagine living without a tail! *'Ike:' Doesn't it get in your way when you sleep? *'Ranulf:' On the contrary! There's a little trick we have... *'Ike:' What kind of trick? *'Ranulf:' Well, we take... Hey! You're smooth, aren't you? I almost fell for that one... Nice try, Commander! *'Ike:' Huh? I just asked you a question. *'Ranulf:' Listen, Ike. This is a secret that concerns the entire laguz species. I can't just run around telling any old beorc that I know. *'Ike:' Oh. I understand. I'm not that interested, anyway. *'Ranulf:' Wha--? Hey, now, come on! You should be more persistent! It's really interesting! A Support *'Ranulf:' ! *'Ike:' What's wrong, Ranulf? *'Ranulf:' Aaaah! Oh, it's you, Ike...Phew! Don't scare me like that! *'Ike:' You all right? You've been pretty tense lately. *'Ranulf:' The closer we get to the capital, the more the Daein king starts to worry me. Well, I suppose it's more the medallion than the man... At any rate, all this negative energy is making my hair stand up on end. It's hard to focus... *'Ike:' I'm amazed at how sensitive you laguz are to such things. *'Ranulf:' I'm amazed that you beorc don't notice! How can you be so calm with these creepy auras all around us?! *'Ike:' You want me to leave you alone? *'Ranulf:' Yeah, would you? No, wait, Ike. Hold on. Stay here. I'll calm down... Just gimme a second... ...Whooooo! *'Ike:' Better? *'Ranulf:' Yeah. I'm fine now. Although I can't believe I let a beorc see me in such a vulnerable state. I'll never live this down. *'Ike:' Ranulf, what are you saying? Don't you trust me? *'Ranulf:' No, I do! I do. But... well, not entirely. Look, I trust you as much as any beorc, but... You know! The laguz are my brothers! It's different. *'Ike:' I trust you. *'Ranulf:' And you say it with a straight face, too. You know something? You're... *'Ike:' ...I'm what? *'Ranulf:' Dumb. *'Ike:' What?! *'Ranulf:' If you trust everybody, you're going to get hurt in the end. Remember that! *'Ike:' Hey, wait! Ranulf! Dang... Was that friendly advice or is he just angry? With Elincia C Support *'Ike:' Is there something wrong, Princess? *'Elincia:' Oh...my lord Ike. I was getting prepared for battle, but... I'm having a hard time attaching this scabbard to my belt. *'Ike:' Hmm...let me see. Ah...here's the problem. The buckle on the scabbard isn't fastened. There's a little trick to this. Don't move for a second. ... All right. That should do it! *'Elincia:' Thank you. I just can't seem to do anything right. I can't even get myself ready for battle! Everyone else is all suited up. *'Ike:' Everyone here was the same way when they first started. In fact, it wasn't all that long ago when I was having a hard time fastening my scabbard... *'Elincia:' Really? *'Ike:' That's right. But my father drilled me hard and tested my swordsmanship and survival skills before I could eat breakfast. We come from different worlds, Princess. *'Elincia:' So that's how you learned so much... *'Ike:' Well, you don't need to practice so hard. You weren't born to be a mercenary like the rest of us war dogs. You'll just get yourself killed if you jump into this rough and nasty war unprepared. *'Elincia:' I understand... *'Ike:' Just don't worry about it. There's no shame in asking for help from the rest of us. We'll be there to back you up. *'Elincia:' Thank you, my lord Ike. *'Ike:' Anytime, Princess Elincia. B Support *'Ike:' Princess Elincia? You're still here? *'Elincia:' Oh, my lord Ike. W-well, I was getting a little practice in. I don't want to be a burden to everyone else. *'Ike:' Wouldn't it be better to have a training partner? *'Elincia:' I'd feel guilty asking someone to train with me. It would be a waste of time... I am no match for their skill. *'Ike:' I meant what I said earlier... About not hesitating to ask for help? But I guess you decided to ignore me. *'Elincia:' N-no, no...it's not like that at all. I heard what you said, but I still feel so... *'Ike:' I know how powerless and frustrated you must feel. It was a terrifying feeling when I discovered my father had left me in command of the Greil Mercenaries. *'Elincia:' ... *'Ike:' But there's a huge difference between inheriting a country and a band of mercenaries, isn't there? *'Elincia:' Not at all... You're absolutely right. It's hard...knowing what kind of responsibility I have, and just how unsuited I am to take it. *'Ike:' Over the last year, I learned a lot from all those battles... Mostly, I learned that there are many things I can't do on my own. Everything I achieved was possible only because of the people around me. I trust them completely. And I'm not ashamed to ask for help. That goes for you, too.You're not alone. *'Elincia:' That's a great way to look at it. Thank you! A Support *'Elincia:' ... *'Ike:' We finally reach the capital tomorrow. *'Elincia:' Yes... *'Ike:' How are you feeling about it? *'Elincia:' More than a little anxious... But... We've finally made it. I'm home. More than anything, I feel relief. *'Ike:' You've grown strong, Princess. *'Elincia:' That's only because I had such a great role model. *'Ike:' Hah! I think you meant to say bad role model, right? By the way, do you remember what you said to me on the southern sea? *'Elincia:' W-what did I say? Hopefully, it was nothing too embarrassing. *'Ike:' You said, "Give them a sound thrashing!" *'Elincia:' Oh...er...that? That was...um... I was trying to fit in, my lord Ike. To be rough and capable like the rest of you. *'Ike:' You caught me off guard with that one. *'Elincia:' Hee hee! It brings back memories. *'Elincia:' When I fled the capital and was told about Crimea's defeat in Gallia... I prepared myself to live in crushing, colorless despair for the rest of my days. But when I look back, I can see there were some warm rays of hope...poking through. *'Ike:' You're right... *'Elincia:' Tomorrow, I will face King Daein and reclaim Crimea...or die in the attempt. It is the only thing on my mind. *'Ike:' You employed me as a mercenary. I'll give you your money's worth! ...No. It means more than that... To my last breath, I will do all that I can to ensure your dream...Elincia. *'Elincia:' Oh, Ike... Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports